Surprises of the Interesting Kind
by ThisNightIsSparkling
Summary: Dawn's sick of Sunnydale and needs a change of scenery. So she decides to go to L.A. for the summer. D/C, F/G, C/A. *FINISHED*
1. Change of Scenery

Title: Surprises of the Interesting Kind                 

Rating: PG 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  They belong to Joss Whedon, Marti Noxon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century and the rest of the BtVS and Angel crew.

Summary: Dawn's sick of Sunnydale and needs a change of scenery. So she decides to go to L.A. for the summer.  D/C, F/G, maybe C/A.  Please read and review but don't be too hard on me this is my very first fanfic.

Spoilers: A lot of stuff. 

Pairing (s): D/C, F/G, maybe C/A

Author's Note: Okay first of all this is about a year after "Tomorrow" and "Grave".  Second of all, as far as this fic is concerned Spike never went to Africa so he doesn't have a soul and the chip still works.  This is an Angel fanfic although is does start out in the Buffyverse.  The first two chapters are in Sunnydale, but the rest in with the AI Team in LA. One more thing, Tara never got killed.  Xander and Anya are back together. Now, some Angel changes, Connor eventually worked things out with Angel after "Tomorrow" and Angel never blamed Wesley for the whole Connor thing.  Cordy did go to a higher dimension but then came back.

Chapter One~ Change of Scenery

Dawn Summers was up in her room getting ready to go out with her friends on a Friday night.  Buffy was downstairs talking on the phone with Xander.  He and Anya were finally together again after all the crap they went through last year.  Neither of them had changed at all in the past year.  Anya was still as annoying as ever and Xander was still the fun-loving Xander type guy.  Buffy, still the over-protective sister.  But, Buffy had lately been teaching Dawn a little bit of basic self-defense.  In case it was ever needed. Willow was as happy as ever with Tara.  Willow was not doing magic anymore, (cut to last year when Willow went all magically-possessed and tried to kill everyone). Dawn, now 16 years old was trying to just get through the days.  Summer was coming soon and two and a half months of freedom would be here.  

Dawn sighed and brushed her long, dark hair. She looked down at her outfit. She wore black leather pants and a black crop top with bell-sleeves. Dawn added a little bit of eyeliner and mascara, not wanting to over do it. She didn't exactly want to go gothic here.  

She walked down the stairs and yelled, "Buffy, I'm going to the Bronze with some friends!"

"Okay, be careful and don't get in trouble…and oh be back by eleven."

"Eleven?" Dawn complained.

"Dawn…"Buffy warned.

"Fine." Dawn said.

Buffy smiled and continued talking to Xander.  Dawn closed the door behind her and walked to the Bronze about two blocks from her house. There was a really good band playing tonight, so the Bronze was packed. Dawn immediately spotted her friends, Janice, Kaira, Jade and Heather. Shane, Eric, Brett and Kyle and Greg were there as well. Dawn's friends waved for her to come over.  

Dawn sat on the couch next to Shane.  They were so close together that Dawn could feel the heat from Shane's body.  Dawn shifted nervously.

"Ooh, I love this song!" Kaira said. "Let's dance Eric."

Kaira and Eric left for the dance floor as did Janice and Brett, Jade and Kyle and Heather and Greg. Leaving only Dawn and Shane sitting on the couch.

"So, uh, Dawn, you uh wanna dance?" 

"Um, sure." Dawn said getting up.

And then a horrific scream tore through the Bronze. The music stopped and everyone froze. Dawn moved a little closer to the object of everyone's attention. It was a vampire.  Only one. _Wow, Dawn thought. And I thought this was gonna be hard._

Dawn moved through the crowd until she was in the middle of the circle everyone had formed with the vampire. Remembering everything Buffy had taught her.  Dawn grabbed the stake she had been keeping in the pocket of her pants and swung at the vampire. He fought back by back-handing Dawn and knocking her into some nearby tables.  While he was boasting to the crowd (trying to scare everybody as vampires sometimes do), Dawn snuck  up behind him and staked him. He exploded into a pile of dust, right in front of everyone.  Everyone looked in amazement at Dawn. They also looked at her with that, you-are-such-a-freak look as well. Her friends were as shocked as everyone else. 

People started to leave the Bronze. Dawn caught up with Shane as he was leaving.  "Uh, Shane. About that dance…", Dawn started.

"Uh, we probably shouldn't you know, dance.  You just kinda… freak me out."

"But…"

"I'll see ya around Dawn." Shane said walking away.

Dawn sighed in frustration. _Why can't Sunnydale just be a normal place? For me, I mean it just so happens that one of the most important moments of my life was about to take place when that stupid vampire had to cut in. My life is so screwed up. I seriously need a change of scenery. _


	2. Breaking the Ice

A/N~ I thank everyone for there reviews!  And to answer your questions Sandman, you said that I said nothing about Dawn feeling anything about Spike leaving, but in the A/N of the first chapter I said that Spike had never left Sunnydale to go to Africa.  Also about the Willow/Tara thing, I understand what you're saying about that.  Apparently when I was writing this fic it did not occur to me I was contradicting what I had written.  This is my first fanfic so I'm still working some things out.  You are correct about that.  And thank you for pointing it out.  Now on with the story!

Chapter Two~ Breaking the Ice

            Dawn and Buffy sat on the couch in their house at 1630 Revello Drive.  "Do you really want to Dawn?" Buffy asked.

            "Yes, Buffy. I do", Dawn said.

            "Well, all right then. I'll make the call." Buffy got up and walked over to the telephone. 

            It rang three times before someone picked up.

            "Hi, Angel. It's Buffy…"

                                                *********************************

Dawn stepped off the bus into the air of the Los Angeles bus station.  People were rushing to various places, trying to find their party.  Then Dawn spotted Cordelia and waved.

            Cordelia immediately waved back and ran to Dawn giving her a huge hug. "Dawn, ah!  I'm so glad you're here!" The ex-cheerleader said.

            "I'm glad to see you too Cordy."

            Cordelia smiled.

            "I'm looking forward to fun of all funs", Dawn said.

            "Good." Cordy said.  "Now we're going to go back to the Hyperion, that's the hotel we all live in, and we're gonna get you introduced to everyone.  You already know Angel and Wesley.  Gunn is really nice, he used to be a vampire hunter but one day he sorta came to the Hyperion and never really left. Oh and Fred, she'd really nice too.  We rescued her from this dimension called Pylea where she had been held captive most of her life.  We brought her back to LA and well, that's that.  Oh and then there's Connor of course."

            "Connor?" Dawn asked.

            "Yeah, Connor, he's about your age, he's Angel's son."

            Dawn's eyes widened.

            "Yeah, that's something I should probably explain…"

About twenty minutes later Dawn and Cordelia pulled up in front of the Hyperion.  Cordelia had just finished telling her about Connor and Dawn was still in utter shock.  

            "That's so strange Cordy.  I mean vampiric birth, Connor, Holtz, Quartoth, Connor coming back, killing Angel, them eventually working things out.  Ah, it's just so much to take in." Dawn said.

            "I know, but I figured I better let you in, so you wouldn't have too many questions later."

            Dawn nodded.

            "Okay", Cordelia said grabbing the last of Dawn's bags, "let's go meet everyone."

            Dawn and Cordy walked into the Hyperion and Dawn looked around in astonishment.  It was huge!  And everyone Cordy had mentioned was sitting in the middle of the lobby waiting for them.

            "Dawnie, you know Angel and Wesley of course."

            "Hello, Dawn," Wesley said.

            "Hey Dawnie," Angel said waving.

            "Dawn this is Fred", Cordelia said motioning to the timid Texas girl sitting on the couch.

            "This is Gunn", Cordelia pointed to a man sitting on the couch by Fred.  Boyfriend and girlfriend obviously.

            "And this is Connor", Cordelia said motioning to the brown haired teenager on the red chair.  

            Dawn's eyes locked with Connor's.  _He's cute!  Dawn thought to herself._

            Connor looked at Dawn.  He noticed her outfit.  Plain, yet stunning.  She had on a plain pair of blue jeans and a fitting white spaghetti strap top that showed off her golden California tan. Brown hair that reached half-way down her back. She was overall very pretty. "Hi," he said timidly.

            "Hi", Dawn said back.

            "Okay!" Cordy said breaking the awkward silence between them.  "Dawn let me show you to your room and then we can go do some shopping!"

            Dawn smiled and thought to herself _the ice has been broken._


	3. Shopping and Haircuts With Cordy

A/N~ Thanks for the reviews!  And Mickey802, I really liked your idea about Dawn calling Buffy and accidentally mentioning that Angel has a son. Well, on with the story! Chapter Three~ Shopping and Haircuts with Cordy 

Dawn Summers walked down the stairs to the lobby of the Hotel Hyperion.  She had just finished unpacking in her room and had changed into some different clothes.  Which had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Connor was in the lobby sparring with his father.  She had on a pair of black leather pants and stunning red halter top.  It was appropriate for a Friday night shopping trip.  Okay, maybe a little overkill but she looked good nonetheless. 

            "Dawnie, you look great!" Cordy said as Dawn entered the lobby.

            "Thanks Cordy."

            Connor looked up his eyes fixated upon Dawn's outfit.  _Wow! Connor thought. _

            Dawn caught his reaction and immediately turned to Cordelia and said, "You ready to go?"

            "Sure, let's go."

            "Uh, how much money should I bring?" Dawn asked.

            "No worries, this is on me."

            "Cordy, you don't have to…" Dawn started.

            "Yes I do and I am happy to."

            Dawn just smiled and followed Cordelia out the door.

             An hour later they were walking around the mall.  Cordelia was so awesome.  Both their hands and arms, were filled with tons of shopping bags.  They were chatting and laughing and sipping Coca-Colas.  Cordy said, "Dawn, you what I think would be a fabulous idea?"

            Dawn shook her head.

            "I think that you should get your hair cut!"

            Dawn considered the idea for a moment and then said, "How short?"

            "I dunno", Cordy replied, "Maybe…" Cordy paused to looked at Dawn's hair, "a little below your shoulders."

            "Hmmm, interesting," after one final thought Dawn said, "Okay let's do it."

            "Connor, remember", Angel was saying to his son. "When a demon or vamp attacks you must protect the civilian or civilians as the case may be, as well as fight off the attacker."

            Connor nodded and that is when Cordy and Dawn walked into the Hyperion.

            "Hey girls", Angel said, "And Dawn I like the hair."

            Dawn smiled and touched her newly shortened hair. "Thanks Angel."

            "I think it's nice too", Connor said to Dawn.

            After a brief silence Dawn said, "Thanks Connor."

            Cordelia looked curiously at Dawn, then Connor, then back to Dawn.  She could sense the flirtation that was inevitably going on here.  Cordelia was very good at noticing these things, she had done some inevitable flirting of her own in her high school days.

 She once again broke the awkward silence and said, "Okay I better get on home."

            "Cordy, you don't live here?" Dawn said uncomfortably.

            "No, Wes and I have our own apartments."

            "Oh."

            "They're really close though, and I'm always here bright and early in the morning."

            Angel glanced at Cordy.

            "Okay maybe not bright and early, more like late morning."

            "Oh." Dawn said again.

            "But Fred and Angel and Gunn and Connor are here, so you're in good hands." Cordelia said as she said her final good nights and left the Hyperion.  

            Everyone stood there for a moment in silence until Angel and Gunn decided to go on a late night patrol and Fred decided to turn in.  Leaving only Dawn and Connor standing in the lobby.

            "Uh, I better go to sleep to", Dawn said starting to walk toward the stairs.

            "Wait, you don't seem tired", said Connor.

            Dawn smiled.  "No not that tired."

            "Do you wanna watch a movie or something…I mean if you want." Connor said.

            "That sounds great.  What do you have?"

            "Uh…let's go see", Connor said leading Dawn into the TV room.  "We have, well the only movies we have are old horror flicks. Dad's not too in tune with the now."

            "That's okay", Dawn chuckled.

            "How bout The Rocky Horror Picture Show?" Connor suggested. "I know, not my first choice either, but…"

            "It's fine", Dawn said with a smile.  Connor put the movie into the VCR and it began.  Dawn and Connor sat together on the couch in silence.  It was an hour into the movie and neither one had spoken a word to the other.  It was Connor who made the first move.  He moved his hand closer to Dawn's until it was only inches from hers.  He laid his hand on top of hers and she immediately looked at him.  But she didn't move away, instead she intertwined her fingers with his.

A/N~ What'd ya think? Please review!


	4. Calls to Buffy

Hope you all like the next chapter!

Chapter Four~ Calls to Buffy

A week had passed since Dawn had been in Los Angeles.  The whole week had been amazing. Connor had been showing Dawn around Los Angeles.  They went to the beach and the pier and to movies and things like that.  They also helped out with research whenever they could. 

People floated in and out of the Hyperion all week.  People saying that they were having "strange encounters" from "things".  Angel Investigations solved the problem and the people moved on.  A woman came in one day of the week and said that her ex-boyfriend was stalking her.  It happened to be that her ex-boyfriend was a vampire.  Angel said that Connor could take care of this case because it was just one vampire, and all it needed was a stake through the heart.  So, that night Connor and Dawn decided to follow the woman at a distance until her vampire ex-boyfriend came along.  And then BAM!  The job was done.  Connor had staked him and the guy hadn't even put up a fight.  It was all too easy.  

It was Saturday morning and Dawn hadn't called Buffy since she'd been in Los Angeles, so she decided to give her sister a call.  Dawn walked over to the phone and dialed their phone number.  

It rang four times before someone picked.

"Hello?" 

"Willow! It's Dawn!"

"Hey Dawnie!  How are things in L.A.?"

"Good……..actually", Dawn said, "Very good."

"Glad to hear it."

"How is everyone Will?"

"Well, everyone's fine.  Xander and Anya told me to tell you that their wedding is July 23, so you have to be back by the 21st because you are gonna be a bridesmaid."

"Really? Me?"

"Yeah, you, me, Tara, and Buffy."

"Cool, that sounds exicting."

"Yeah, we can't wait to see you again Dawnie.  It seems like you've been gone forever and it's only been a week."

"I miss you all too Will."

"Do you want to talk to Buffy?"

"Yes", Dawn said.

"Okay, hang on a sec."

It was about 30 seconds later that Dawn heard Buffy's voice on the other end.

"Dawn?"

"Hey Buffy!"

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Great, what have you been up to? Angel hasn't been giving you a hard time has he?"

"No, Angel's been great."

"Good."

There was a pause.

"So", Buffy began, "What have you been doing?"

"Well, shopping with Cordelia, hanging out with Connor…"

"Connor?"

"Yeah, he's Angel's son."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Buffy shouted.

Dawn slapped her hand over her mouth and said, "Ooops."

"Yeah 'ooops', ANGEL HAS A SON!"

"WHAT?" Dawn heard Willow shout in the background.

"Yes", Dawn said calmly. "Connor is Angel's son."

"Who's the mother Dawn?"

"Uh……."

"WHO'S THE MOTHER DAWN?"

"D…Darla."

"DARLA! WHAT! UGHHH!"

"Buffy, calm down.  Why do you even care if Angel had a son with Darla?  I mean you two are over."

"I know. It's just, Angel could have at least given me some clue as to…"

"Listen Buffy, I have to go.  Bye.", Dawn said cutting Buffy off.

"No, Dawn, don't you even ha…"

Dawn slammed the phone down on the receiver before Buffy could finish.

"That went well", Dawn said.


	5. The Slayer's Little Sis

A/N~ Glad you're liking the story!  This is my first fanfic so I was a little unsure of what people would think of it. So, here's the next installment of "Surprises of the Interesting Kind"!  Chapter Five~ The Slayer's Little Sis 

That night Dawn and the rest of the team sat down to do some MAJOR research on some kind of demon.  Gunn suggested he and Angel just go find it and kill it, but Wesley managed to stop them because he wanted to know what they were fighting first.  You know, before they threw themselves at a demon they hadn't encountered before.  

Dawn had made several characterizations of all the people at Angel Investigations during her stay so far.  

Angel: Brooding a lot.  But that wasn't anything new.  Yet, he seemed a lot more upbeat here in Los Angeles with friends then he ever did in Sunnydale with Buffy.  He smiled more and wasn't always Mr. Dark and Mysterious.  He seemed _really comfortable around Cordelia though.  Dawn just knew there was something going on between them.  The way they acted around each other seemed like way more than just friendship.  Even though every time Dawn even mentioned something to Angel about him and Cordelia being more than just friends and co-workers, he either changed the subject or decided to go on patrol.  Dawn decided she'd just have to ask him during the day so then patrolling was out._

Cordelia:  Super cool. Will take you shopping.  Totally has feelings for Angel.  Although she denies it as well.  Cordelia also gets these visions, that Dawn found to be very interesting.  Sometimes she even floats.  Dawn didn't know that Cordelia could float.  Buffy had always described Cordelia as the mean, horrible, Ice Queen of Sunnydale.  But, Cordelia was nothing like that.  Maybe she'd always been cool and nice and Buffy and just said those things because of her own reasons or maybe working with Angel had changed Cordelia.  Anyways, Dawn was happy to learn that Cordelia was in no way mean or horrible.

Wesley:  Freakishly similar to Giles.  Never wants to jump right into things, has to always plan things out and figure out everything little detail before anyone does anything.  Like with this new demon they were researching, they knew enough about it to go find it and be able to kill it.  But Wesley insisted that we learn everything about it before we make a move.  

Gunn:  Very tough and a little bit intimidating, but Dawn had gotten comfortable around him.  I guess when you used to be a vampire hunter you toughen up a bit.  He was very spur-of-the-moment and the exact opposite of Wesley. Nevertheless the two seemed to be civil.  What really convinced Dawn that Gunn was not so intimidating was the way he was around Fred.  He was always so sweet and nice to her.  Constantly making sure she was okay.  And Dawn liked that.

Fred:  Fred is a little bit shy.  The first day that Dawn had arrived in Sunnydale, Fred didn't say much at all, but by the middle of the week the two had been chatting like they had been friends forever.  And she would talk and talk and well, talk.  A lot.  She's worse than Cordelia with the talking!  

Connor:  Too much to say about Connor.  Nice. Sweet.  Cute.  Interesting.  Kind. Considerate. Cute.  Likes Dawn.  Good person.  Cute.  That about summed it up in Dawn's opinion.

"Wes! We have enough info. We can go kill it now!" Gunn said impatiently.

"Charles, I insist that you…"

"No, you're done insisting.  We know where to find it, we know what it is, and we KNOW what to kill it with!  What else do we need to know?" Gunn shouted.

"He's right Wes, we've got enough information", Angel said.

"Alright, fine.  But if you get an arm cut off or even a leg, don't come running to me.  Of course without a leg you couldn't run."

Angel and Gunn grabbed some weapons and headed off before Wesley could say anymore.

"Well, now that that's all over, I'm going home, to get my beauty rest", Cordelia said. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

After Cordelia had left and Wesley retreated into more books, Dawn and Connor decided to go for a walk.  They ended up sitting at a table in a Coffee house a couple of blocks from the hotel.  

"So, Dawn, my Dad tells me that you're the slayer's little sister." Connor said.

"Yeah", Dawn said.

"What's it like? I mean having the slayer for a sister."

"It didn't used to be as weird having Buffy as a sister.  It didn't used to be hard. You know, she'd go out to patrol, come back at dawn and that was that.  It wasn't weird or hard because when she went out I wasn't alone.  My mom was there.  A lot of times I wish my mom would come back so I wouldn't be alone every time Buffy goes out all night and doesn't come back until the next morning. Of course there's Willow and Tara, but it's not the same.  Having mom around was different, and when she died it was like nothing was every going to be easy again."

Connor looked at Dawn, he had no idea she had felt this way.  "What  about your dad?"

Dawn laughed.  "Please, My dad doesn't give a crap about me or Buffy.  You know he didn't even come to my Mom's funeral.  No, he was off somewhere in Europe or Australia.  I haven't seen him in over 3 years, and I can't say I even want to.  A couple months ago when it was my 16th birthday, he sent me card and that was it.  I get one card a year and that's it.  Nothing else, not a phone call or letter or visit, nothing."

There was silence between them.

"Connor, don't feel sorry for me or anything, I'm fine.  I've gotten over it all."  Dawn said.

Connor just smiled and took Dawn's hand.  That was when he leaned across the table and kissed her for the very first time.  

A/N~ Please review!  There won't be anymore updating of this story for about a week.  Sorry L  Anyways I'm glad I'm getting reviews! Keep them coming! 


	6. Have You Noticed Anything Lately?

Hey! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up.  And I thank everyone for their reviews.  And also for their ideas for chapters in the story!  You all have great ideas, some I probably couldn't even think of.  I got the idea for this chapter from Jodi, who reviewed my story and I also got the idea that Dawn accidently mentions Connor is Angel's son (from the last chapter) from Mickey802 and I had to give them credit for the ideas. And to DawnSummers (aka Kathryn) I'm going to try to interpret that thing about Dawn being the Key in a later chapter.  There's gonna be C/A in this chapter for all you C/A fans.  Can't think of anything else you need to know so, here's chapter six! Hope you like!

Chapter Six~ Have You Noticed Anything Lately?

About two weeks later Cordelia and Angel were in Angel's office doing some paperwork.  They had been overloaded with cases lately plus Cordelia had been getting a lot of visions.  The two of them were writing when Angel suddenly said, "Cor, have you noticed anything lately?

"Huh? Noticed what?" Cordelia said looking up, undeniably annoyed by Angel's question.

"I mean between Dawn and Connor."

"No."

"I mean they've been spending more time together.  We barely see either of them anymore and yesterday I, I caught them holding hands."

Cordelia laughed.

"What's so funny Cor?"

"You, you're acting like this is a big deal!"

"It is a big deal!"

"No, it's not.  Angel they're teenagers.  What did you expect? We could throw them into the same environment and not have them feel a little attraction?"

"Yes!"

"Well, obviously things aren't going as you planned."

"But…"

"Look, this is probably just a little teenage crush.  When Dawn goes back to Sunnydale in the fall it will all be over."

"And if it's not?"

"Well, then I say you and Buffy are gonna be seeing a lot more of eachother, "Cordelia said, "Maybe more than I like," she muttered at the end.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Did you say something Cor?"

"Uh no…"

"Yes you did, you said that Buffy and I would be seeing eachother more than you like.  And that means…."

"Angel, you know what it means, you know how I feel about you.  I've told you more than once.  I told you when you got pulled from the ocean and I told you when you and Connor finally worked things out."

"I know. And you know I feel the same way," Angel said laying his hand on top of Cordelia's.  "Buffy and I are the past.  You and I are the future."

Cordelia smiled as they both went back to work.

Meanwhile in Sunnydale… 

"I cannot believe Angel and DARLA had a son and he didn't tell me", Buffy said as she was pacing the floor of her living room.

"Buffy, Angel probably didn't tell you because he was too busy actually getting a grip on reality with the fact that he actually has a son.  I mean babies are a lot of work." Willow said.

"I know, you're probably right, Angel would have told me if he could." Buffy said.

"Yes he would have", Willow said.

"And Dawn…" Buffy said but then suddenly stopped.

"Buff, what is it?" Asked Xander.

"Dawn said she had been hanging out with Connor.  How could she be "hanging out with Connor if he's a baby?" Buffy said.

"Maybe she meant spending time with Connor", interjected Tara.

"No, from the sound of it Dawn didn't make it seem like she was spending time with a little kid.  She made it seem like she was hanging with someone her own age."

"But that's not possible, " said Anya, "Children are born as infants and then progress into toddlers and then become children and then at thirteen years of age they are in adolescence."

"Yeah Ahn, you've got it down to a science", Xander said.

"But Anya's right guys, how could Angel's son be a teenager, I mean that's not possible right?" Buffy said.

There was silence throughout the room.  Everyone knew that in this world _anything was possible._

"Well", Buffy said, "We're just going to have to find out for ourselves."

"What do you mean Buffy?" Tara asked.

"I mean, we're going to L.A."

Okay, next chapter should be up soon.  Please review! :)


	7. Catching Up and Yelling

Hey! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Honestly, I didn't know what to write.  I had the main idea I just didn't know how to put it down. This chapter is mainly about the Scoobies arriving in L.A. and everyone catching up. Expect yelling.  Well, I don't want to leave you in suspense any longer so here it is…

Chapter Seven~ Catching Up and Yelling

Buffy, Xander, Willow, Tara and Spike sped down the highway towards Los Angeles at around 9 o'clock at night.  Anya and Giles had stayed in Sunnydale to take care of the shop of course.  Needless to say Spike had to come along with them, because he was really the only one with a car big enough.  Xander was less than thrilled about this arrangement.

Buffy and Spike were the only two still awake. Willow, Xander and Tara had all fallen asleep in the backseat of Spike's Desoto.  

"So, uh Slayer, were you planning on telling Angel about this whole 'us' thing?" Spike asked.

"Spike, first of all there is no 'us'", Buffy said, "And second of all I was thinking of not bringing that topic up, especially around Angel. He'd kill you." Buffy pondered for a moment thinking about the last thing she said.  "On second thought, telling Angel is always an option…"

"What about we just keep that topic clear from the air, Slayer. I'd prefer not being staked, especially by the poof."

"Alright fine.  And remember we're going here for Dawn, ok?" Buffy said.

"Okay and are we there yet?" Spike whined. 

Buffy couldn't help but laugh at Spike's childish 'are we there yet'.  "Almost, about 10 more miles."

Spike continued to drive as Buffy aroused the others.  "Hey", Buffy said nudging them.  "Hey! Guys!"

"Wha? FROGS!" Willow yelled waking up.

Everyone looked at Willow.  "You guys know I have frog fear."

"So Buff, we there yet?" Xander asked.

"Almost."

"Great, I just can't wait to see Deadboy again."

"Xander…" Buffy warned.

"Fine, I'll try to be civil. Keyword 'try' there."  Xander emphasized.

Buffy rolled down the window of Spike's car and looked out of it.  "Turn here Spike."

Spike turned the car and they rolled up right in front of the Hotel Hyperion.

"Come on guys", Buffy said as they all got out of the car. "We have some catching up to do."

                                                *********************

Angel was sitting in a chair with Cordelia on his lap and the two of them were talking.  Fred and Gunn had seemed to be gazing into each other's eyes and Connor was laying on the couch with Dawn's head on his shoulder.

Then they heard a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it", Fred said hopping up and bouncing cheerily to the door.  Fred opened the door and standing there were five people.

"Hi!" Fred said.

"Uh, hi, I'm Buffy Summers."

"Buffy?!?!" Dawn said turning around.

"Dawnie!" Buffy said running to hug Dawn. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"What are you doing here?" Dawn asked.

"Just came for a visit." Buffy scanned the room. *Nice place.*  

"Hello Buffy", Angel said.

"Hey An…and Cordelia", Buffy said noticing Cordelia's sitting on Angel's lap.

"Hi Buffy!" The ex-cheerleader said with a smile.

"H…Hi."

"Buffy", Angel began, "This is Gunn and Fred. And of course you know Cordelia and Wesley."

"Yeah, and uh who's this?" Buffy said pointing to the guy Dawn was holding hands with.

"This is my son. Connor."

"S…son????" Buffy asked.

Dawn rolled her eyes. *Buffy was so not even good at pretending she didn't know a thing about this.*

"Yes, my son."

"Angel, you could have told me you have a son you know!"

"Told you, why would you even…and what is Spike doing here?"

"Spike drove us here."

"And WHY?" Angel yelled.

"BECAUSE, he was the only one with a car big enough to fit all of us!" Buffy yelled back.

Angel looked over Buffy's shoulder and saw Spike lighting a cigarette and Xander spacing out and a very nervous Willow and Tara.

"Now, let's get back to the point!" Buffy said. "You never even told me…"

"No, let's get back to the actual point! What is Spike doing here?"  
  


"I TOLD YOU!" Buffy screamed.  And after that everyone was engaged in a screaming fit.  Everyone seemed to be yelling at someone about something. 

"JUST STOP IT!" Dawn finally intervened. "ALL OF YOU! JUST STOP IT!"  She said as she ran out of the hotel. 

Connor followed her out.

Everyone, feeling very guilty shut up and silence filled the room.

"I guess we were a little out of control", Buffy said.

"Yeah, we were." Angel agreed.

"It's good to see you Angel", Buffy said.

"You too", Angel said as they hugged.

                                    ********************

Dawn sat outside of the Hyperion with Connor. "I just hate it when they get like this! Everyone's yelling and screaming at eachother."

"I know", Connor said stroking Dawn's hair.  "I'll go check and see if the yelling's stopped. "You wanna come with me?"

"Not yet, you go on."

"Ok", Connor said giving Dawn a kiss on her forehead.

Connor went inside and Dawn sighed heavily.  She looked around at the pitch black night.  She could hear sirens humming in the distance and music from the club a couple blocks away.  

Then a hand clapped over her mouth and everything went black.

TBC

So, what'd you think? Cliffhanger good?  Please review!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Working Together

Alrighty! Here is the next installment of the story.  Thank you so much for all of the reviews! They are what make me write more! Thanx!  So here we go…

Chapter 8~ Working Together

"Where am I?" A terrified Dawn screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice muffled by the gag that had been placed over her mouth.  She had been blind folded and gagged and tied up at her hands and feet and had been thrown in a car and traveled for a very short time.  She was then taken out of the car and was now in some kind of building.  

The blind fold was removed as was the gag and she looked at the scenery around her.  She was in some kind of office or something Dawn assumed.

"Where am I?" She said more calmly, "And what do you want with me!!!!" She said less calmly.  

"It's okay sweetie", a woman's voice said. "We're not going to hurt you." She said flatly and without caring.

"Who are you?" Dawn said.

"Lilah, Wolfram and Hart."

"Wolfram and Hart", Dawn said thinking, "You're that law office that Angel has so many problems with."

"Yeah, well what can I say, stuff happens", Lilah said walking over to her desk.

"What do you want with me?" 

"All we want are a few pieces of paper your friend Angel has little girl.  If we get those few pieces of paper you're free to go."

"And if you don't?" Dawn asked.

"Then…well you don't want to worry about little details like that."

Fear filled Dawn's face and she turned extremely pale.

"I think it's time we make a little phone call. Don't you think so Dawn?"

                                                *********************

"Guys!" Connor said running into the Hyperion. "I just went outside to get Dawn and she's not there."

"What do you mean she's not there?" Buffy said worry for her little sister filling her face.

"I mean there were skid marks on the road, a car probably sped away with her", Connor said.

"Dawn…Dawn", Buffy said not being able to comprehend this new information. "Okay, we just need to figure out who would kidnap her and why and where and if anything happens to her", Buffy said tears filling her eyes and her voice getting shaky.

"It's gonna be okay Buffy", Willow said.

"Yeah, we'll find her", Tara added soothingly.

"We just all need to work together", Cordelia chimed in.

"Alright so…"Angel started.

Ring, Ring, Ring

"I'll get it", Connor said.  Connor walked over to the phone and took it off the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hi! We have something or should I say someone you want."

"Who are you?" Connor yelled.

"You wouldn't want something to happen to her now would you Connor? After all you care about her soooooo much."

"What'd you do with her?" Connor yelled into the receiver.

"Connor give me the phone", Angel said taking the phone from Connor.

"Who is this?"

"Hi Angel."

"Lilah", he said, "How did I just know you were behind this?"

"You have ways I guess. Now listen up!" She snapped. "If you don't want anything to happen to the girl you give us something we want."

"And what would that be?"

"Your office has some scrolls.  They were given to you anonymously and recently.  Wesley has been studying them I believe."

"Wes!" Angel called.

Wesley looked up.

"Scrolls, recent, last coupla days maybe."

"Ah yes, I haven't gotten to translate all of it, but as far as I can tell it's some kind of prophecy. I'm not sure what exactly. Why?"

"Get them. We're going to Wolfram and Hart."  Angel said. "Lilah?" He said into the receiver.

"Yes?"

"I'll be there in 10 minutes."

They hung up and Angel turned to the group. "Okay. A law office that handles supernatural "stuff" you could say, has Dawn."

"Well we go get her then!" Buffy said.

"Not so fast Buffy", Angel said. "We can't just barge in there and take her."

"Why not?" Buffy asked.

"Because if we do they'll kill her in an instant and probably all of us too." 

Buffy sat down.

"We have to make a trade." Angel said. "The scrolls for Dawn."

"Okay, get the scrolls and let's go." Buffy said.

"Hang on just a minute", Wesley said entering his office.

"What are you bloody doing? We have to save the nibblet!" Spike said.

"I'm making copies of the scroll."

Everyone stared at him.

"From a copier…" A chorus of 'ohs' followed from everyone.

When the original scrolls were gathered up, Angel, Cordelia, Gunn, Fred, Wesley, Spike, Buffy, Xander, Connor, Willow and Tara left to go rescue Dawn.

At Wolfram and Hart…

"Don't worry. They'll be here soon", Lilah said to Dawn.  Dawn inched back into the corner.

"Aw, don't be scared Angel and big sis 'ell come and save you."

There was a knock on the door.

"That must be them now." Lilah said turning the door knob.  They all burst through the door.

"Buffy!" Dawn screamed as she tried to run towards them, but two vampires held her back.

"It's okay Dawn, just hang on a little bit." Buffy said.

"Where are the scrolls", Lilah said impatiently.  Angel took the scrolls out of his pocket.  Lilah reached for them.

"Not just yet," he said, "Not until we get Dawn."

"Not until I get the scrolls."  Angel slowly handed her the scrolls and the vampires through Dawn over to them.

"Now. I suggest you get out of here. Nice doing business with you." Lilah said as they exited the office and she slammed the door shut behind them.

Please review! :)


	9. Good-bye, For a Week At Least

Hi everyone! Thanx for all the reviews! This is my most successful story.  I'm glad you all like it.  I'm trying to make the chapters longer and more detailed. It just looks like so much more than it actually is on Word.  Anyways, here it is…

Chapter Nine~ Good-bye, For a Week At Least

Buffy, Xander, Willow, Tara and Spike spent that night at the Hyperion. They were going to leave in the morning and take Dawn back to Sunnydale for the wedding, even though it was a week away.  Cordelia, Angel, Connor, Fred, Gunn and Wesley were coming to Sunnydale in a week for Xander and Anya's wedding.  

Buffy walked down the stairs to see Angel reading the paper behind the counter.  It was still really early or for Angel really late, so they were the only one's that were up.  

"Hey", Buffy said.

"Oh hey. Sleep well?"

"Like a rock", Buffy said. She sat down on a soft chair in the lobby.  Looking around.  She had actually slept very well on the account that Dawn was still freaking out from the events of last night. I guess that could be expected after all she was kidnapped by evil lawyers.  Buffy still didn't get that whole evil law firm thing.  But as soon as Dawn had calmed down and said good night to Buffy she had gone to see Connor and then went to sleep.  Connor, there was obviously going on there and Buffy knew it.  They weren't in love…yet. But, they were definitely close to it. Buffy still didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Coffee?" Angel asked.

"Yes, thank God", Buffy said taking the coffee gratefully.  There was a moment of silence between the two of them and then Buffy said, "Angel, I'm sorry I was so hard on you last night.  I mean, I shouldn't have yelled."

"You're not the only one. I owe you an apology too, I guess I got a little out of control."

"We both did and we really upset Dawn and that's even worse." Buffy said slowly sipping her black coffee.

"And I should have told you about Connor. I should explain…"

"No, Angel. You don't need to explain.  And I should've told you why Spike was here."

"No, you don't have to explain anything Buffy." Angel said.  

Buffy smiled and said, "So, what do think about Connor and Dawn?"

                                    ***********************

Dawn yawned and looked at the clock by her bed. In bright red letter it said 10:30.  Sunlight poured through her window. She had no idea she'd slept that late.  She got out of bed and got in the shower and got dressed. She put on a pair of flare jeans, a black tank top and her gray zip-up sweater.  She put her hair in a ponytail and packed a few essential things for her trip back to Sunnydale. She left most of her stuff because after the wedding she was coming back to L.A. for the rest of the summer. 

She grabbed her small bag and walked over to Connor's room before going downstairs.  She opened the door. He was still sleeping she thought and then he opened his eyes.  

"Oh, did I wake you?" She whispered.

"No, sweetie I was getting up anyways." Connor said sitting up.

"Well I'm leaving soon and I wanted to say good-bye."

"Don't leave yet. I'll be down in a few minutes." Connor said.

"Okay", Dawn said closing the door.

She walked downstairs to find Buffy and Angel and Cordelia talking. Together. Without fighting. Huge shock.  She looked around and saw Willow, Tara and Xander sitting on the couch sipping some coffee and Fred and Gunn cuddling in a chair and Wesley was reading the paper.  Spike was smoking a cigarette, standing by the door. He wanted to leave, no doubt.

"Hey guys!" Dawn said.

"Dawnie!" Buffy said. "You ready to go?"

"In just a minute, Connor wanted to come down and say good-bye."

"Okay, we can wait", Buffy said slouching back in the chair.

"Well Dawnie", Cordy started, "We will see you in a week." She said giving her a hug. "When you get back we can do all the things we haven't done yet. Go to the beach, and go see the Hollywood sign like I promised, k?"

"Okay", Dawn said returning the hug.  

"Take care kid", Angel said giving her a hug as well.  Dawn continued to hug everyone good-bye and then Connor came downstairs.

"Why don't you guys go in the office?" Cordelia suggested. "Have some privacy."

Dawn and Connor went into the office and stood there for a few minutes.  "Well, I guess I'll see you soon." Dawn said.

"Very soon", Connor added, "A week isn't that long."

"No, I guess it's not." Dawn said. 

Connor leaned in and gave Dawn a kiss.  "I'll see ya okay."

"Okay", Dawn said giving him a hug and another kiss.  They exited the office and went back out into the lobby.

"You ready to go Dawnie?" Willow asked.

"Yep. Let's go", Dawn looked around. "You guys, don't look so somber, I'll see you all in a week at the wedding."

"Okay", they all said cheerily and smiled and continued about their day as Dawn headed back to Sunnydale.

What'd ya think? I thought I added a little more detail so it wasn't really all dialogue. Did you think so?


	10. I Just Want to Know

Hi everyone! Well it's Chapter Ten!!!! Yay! *is happy*  I'm not really sure how much longer this fic will go on. So far it's around the end of July in the story and Dawn's back in Sunnydale for Xander and Anya's wedding.  So probably a few more chapters.  Thanks for all the reviews, I love them.  Well, here we go…

Chapter 10~ I Just Want To Know

Dawn Summers sat in the living room of her house at 1630 Revello Drive.  It was good to be home.  Back in her own living room, kitchen and bedroom, it was great.  And as much as Dawn hated to admit it…she'd missed Buffy too. And Willow and Tara and Xander and Giles and Spike and even Anya.  

Buffy entered the room with two cups of hot chocolate in her hands.

"Extra marshmallows?" Dawn asked.

"You know it", Buffy said handing Dawn the steaming cup.  Buffy sat down on the couch next to her little sister.  "So Dawnie, tell me, you got a thing for Angel's kid?"

"Buffy!" Dawn yelled.

"What? I'm just asking. As your older sister I'm entitled to know every single detail of your personal life."

"Well, if you must know, yes, I Dawn Summers have a thing for Angel's kid."

"Have there been smoochies?" Buffy inquired leaning closer to Dawn.

"Buffy", Dawn warned.

"Okay, okay fine, don't tell your older sister who has helped raise you and take care of you and saved your life more times than I can count…" Buffy's pleading voice trailed off.

"Fine, fine you win! Yes there have been smoochies." Dawn said. "Satisfied?"

"Oooo! I just knew it!" Buffy said excitedly, "Major smoochies?"

"Minor smoochies", Dawn said answering Buffy's question.

"Ah, this is so exciting", Buffy said throwing her head back. "My baby sister is in love!"

"Whoa, Buff! Jumping the gun much?" Dawn said, "I don't think it's love with me and Connor…yet", Dawn added at the end.

"But there's definite possibility, right?" Buffy asked.

"I think so…I just wish…", Dawn said as her voice trailed off.

"Dawn, no wishing in the Summers house…the last time that happened…"

"We were trapped in the house and almost killed by a demon on account of me making a wish to a vengeance demon I thought was a guidance counselor that just happens to be an old friend of Anya's and somehow knows Spike?" Dawn said.

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Buffy said.

"I just…want, to know how Connor feels about me."

Los Angeles

"I really, really like her Dad", Connor said pacing the floor of the Hyperion lobby.

"You're in love with Buffy's little sis?" Angel asked.

"No, no, not love, not yet at least. Neither of us is quite ready for that." Connor said.

"So you really like her, but it's not love yet." Angel said trying to comprehend what his son was saying.

"Yes.  I just…I just wish…"

"Wish what, Conn?"

"I wish I knew how she felt about me."

"Well, I guess you'll find out when we leave for Sunnydale tomorrow."

"Yeah I guess so."

The Next Day, Sunnydale

At around 8 o'clock at night the doorbell rang at the Summers household. Buffy answered the door and standing there was Angel, Cordelia, Connor, Wesley, Fred and Gunn.

"Hi guys! Come on in!" Buffy said ushering the six of them into the house.  Willow, Xander, Tara, Anya, Giles and Spike were seated in the living room.

"Uh Buffy…" Connor started.

"Dawn's upstairs Connor. Go on up if you like."

"Okay, thanks", Connor said as he walked up the steps. While everyone was chatting and catching up downstairs Connor knocked on Dawn's bedroom door.

"Come in", she said.

Connor walked into the room as Dawn was putting on her earrings.

"Connor", Dawn said walking over to hug him. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too", he said returning the embrace.

"How was your trip?" Dawn asked as they both sat on the edge of the bed.

"It was okay, I guess.  Listen Dawn…" Connor said.

"No me first." Dawn said turning to face him.

"I just…", Dawn sighed and gave her shoulder-length brown hair a flip. "I like you. A lot. And I want to keep having a relationship with you, but I just need to know if that's what you want…"

"Dawn", Connor said taking her hand, "You have no idea how much I want to have a relationship with you."

Dawn smiled and then she knew as she hugged Connor, this could definitely work.

A/N~ What'd you all think? I know a little bit sappy and romantic, but what can I say? Please review and next chapter should be up soon. 


	11. Hazards of the Heart

A/N~ Hi everyone! I'm so sorry it took this long to get this chapter up, I really didn't think it would be this long. But I was almost finished with this chapter and then I accidentally lost all of it, so I started over, trying to remember everything I had in there before. Tell me what you think…

Chapter 11~ Hazards of the Heart

The wedding went perfectly. Xander and Anya's wedding went off without a hitch. No fights, brawls, or Hellmouthy-ness. Well, that is if you don't count Xander's um, interesting family members and Anya's demon pals. D'Hoffryn, Halfrek, Clem, etcetera.  Anyways, they left for their honeymoon in San Francisco after the wedding and wouldn't be back for two weeks. But, knowing them they'd be back in about 3.

 Dawn was leaving to go back to L.A. tomorrow morning with the gang, but tonight she was taking Connor to The Bronze to have a good time. Her friends were supposed to be there and she was anxious to see them and introduce them to Connor. Dawn hopped cheerily down the steps her curled brown hair bouncing behind her. 

Willow and Tara were sitting on the couch studying for their summer courses at the University. Buffy and Angel were out patrolling. Cordelia had met up with some of her old friends and was out for the night with them. Fred and Gunn were on a date. Wesley was most likely researching something and Giles was at the Magic Shop. Connor was supposed to be meeting Dawn at the house in a few minutes.

"Dawnie you look nice!" Willow said looking up from her paper.

"Thanks Will", Dawn said looking down at her flared jeans and red spaghetti strap top with chunky black heels.

"Yeah, you do", Tara added on.

"Well, thank you", Dawn said gratefully and then plopped into a chair in the living room.  "So whatcha doing?" Dawn asked the two.

"Homework", Willow said throwing down her pencil in frustration. "And I'd rather be doing anything but this right now!"

"Surprising much? Will, you're like total study chick, Buffy's slay gal, I'm lil sis, Anya's miss talk's a lot and Tara's witch gal", Dawn said. "The characterizations have been set."

Willow laughed. "Well tonight I'm changing my characterization to Miss Going to the Bronze," Willow said.

Dawn looked down at her feet.

"Oh no, that's where you and Connor are going. We can go somewhere else…" Willow's voice trailed off.

"Oh, it's totally okay. I just don't want…"

"Buffy ducking in on your d-date", Tara said.

"Yeah", Dawn said. 

The doorbell rang.

"That must be Connor", Dawn said, "See you guys later?" 

"Mm hmm", Willow said, "Bye Dawn."

"Bye", Dawn said jetting to the door.

She opened it up. "Hi Connor. Ready to go? Let's." Dawn said quickly pulling Connor off the front porch. 

"Uh, Dawn?"

"Yeah?" Dawn said turning to Connor but walking quickly still.

"What's the hurry?" Connor asked.

"I'm anxious to see my friends, silly!" Dawn said.

"Oh…your friends are going to be here?" Connor said.

"Of course! Don't worry they are going to love you."

Dawn and Connor arrived at The Bronze. They got their hands stamped saying that they were under 21 and went inside. Dawn spotted her friends immediately.

"Hey guys!" Dawn called.

"Dawn!" squealed Janice, running to hug her friend.

"When did you get back?" 

"Uh, about a week ago", Dawn said.

"A week ago!" Kaira said, "You should've called us!"

"Oh, everyone this is my boyfriend Connor", Dawn said. "Connor this is Janice, Heather, Jade, Kaira, Kyle, Brett, Eric, and Greg."

"Hey", Connor said.

They all said their "heys" and "hellos". 

Dawn and Connor sat down and they all began to talk.

"Dawn, I'm gonna go get something to drink", Connor said, "Anyone want anything."

"Coke please", Dawn said.

"Same here", said Janice.

"And me", added Kaira.

"Sprite", said Heather.

"Water", said Jade.

"Uh….okay", Connor said trying to remember what everyone had said.

"We'll help you", Eric said, "The girls probably have some catching up to do anyways."

The guys left to go get the drinks and the girls began to talk.

"He is hot Dawn!" Janice said.

"I know, and get this I live with him!" Dawn said.

"You live with him?" Heather said.

"In L.A.", Dawn began, "He's my sister Buffy's ex-boyfriend's son."

"Son?" asked Kaira, "How old is Buffy's ex then?"

"Uh….Connor's…uh…a-adopted", Dawn said trying to make something up.

A chorus of "ohs" came from the girls.

"Yeah", Dawn said.

"Ladies", Kyle said as the guys came back with a tray full of drinks, "Here are your beverages."

"Kyle,", Dawn said, "Quit it with the act it's so Cinderella!"

They all cracked up laughing. Kyle was the "Xander" of the group. Always wanting to make a joke and get a laugh out of everyone.

After about an hour they all left one by one. Soon leaving only Dawn and Connor. 

"Well," Dawn said, "We better get going before Buffy and Angel start to really freak out."

"Yeah, let's go", Connor said. The two walked out of The Bronze hand in hand. 

"So, what'd you think, you like it?" Dawn asked with a little hop in her step.

"It was uh, interesting", Connor said, "Not really the thing I'm into, but okay…"

"What do you mean?" Dawn said, "Connor Angel we have got to get you a life besides vampires, demons, and things of all evil!"

Connor ignored Dawn's statement. "And your friends…"

"What about my friends Connor?" Dawn said stopping dead in her tracks.

"They're uh, extreme", Connor said.

"Extreme?" Dawn said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I mean they're just kids, not knowing anything about what's in store for them", Connor said.

"Newsflash Connor! You're only 17!" Dawn said.

"Yes but…"

"And what does that make me? A little kid too?" Dawn said.

"Dawn I didn't mean…"

"Save it Connor. If you don't like my life or the people in it, then just stay the hell out of it!" Dawn said stomping away.

"Where are you going?" Connor called after her.

"I'm going to Spike's", Dawn said not turning back.

"Spike? Who's Spike?" Connor called. But she didn't answer.

                        **************************

"He just doesn't get it Spike", Dawn said slouching in a red chair in Spike's crypt.

"He's a bloody fool if you ask me", Spike said sitting down the couch with a mug of blood. "Want some Nibblet?"

"Ew!" Dawn said throwing a pillow at Spike.

"Just kidding Lil Bit", Spike said.

"Good, cause if Buffy every found out you offered me blood, she'd stake you like there was no tomorrow."

"Now, back to your problem…" Spike said.

"No, let's just stay away from the topic of Connor, please", Dawn said sighing.

"Whatever you want. And that reminds me", Spike said getting up. He rummaged through some drawers and finally pulled out a small box. He closed the dusty drawer and brought the box over to Dawn, "Happy birthday", he said holding out the box.

"Spike my birthday's not for two weeks", Dawn said.

"I know, but I figured that's you'd probably be in L.A., so I wanted to give it to you now", Spike said, "Go on", he said holding out the box, "Take it."

Dawn took the box and opened up the brown lid. "Oh my God Spike", Dawn said taking the contents out of the box.

"Pretty isn't it?" Spike asked.

"Pretty? It's gorgeous!" Dawn exclaimed. She took the necklace out of the box. It had a gold chain and hanging from the gold chain was a heart. The heart was outlined with diamonds. "Thank you so much!" Dawn said clasping the necklace around her neck. She leaped to the couch gave Spike a huge hug. 

"Well, I'm glad you like it", Spike said after Dawn had let go.

"Like it? I love it!" Dawn said. "This is like the best birthday present ever!"

"Nibblet, it's getting late, Buffy will stake me good and proper is I don't get you home by your curfew."

"I can walk home by myself Spike", Dawn said putting on her jacket.

"It's alright, I'll walk with you", Spike said getting up.

"You wanna sneak a peak at Buffy don't you?" Dawn said with a smirk.

"Now Nibblet, I have no interest in seeing Buffy or any other…"

"Your such a crappy liar!" Dawn said. 

"Yes, I want to see Buffy", Spike said quickly.

"Thought so", Dawn said as the two walked out of the door together. They walked until they got to the Summers' house and Dawn opened the door. "Hey Buffy! I'm back!" Dawn said walking into the door followed by Spike. Buffy, Willow, Xander, Anya, Angel, Cordelia, Fred and Gunn were all sitting in the living room talking and drinking some late night coffee.

"Dawn, where's Connor?" Cordelia asked.

"Why should I care?" Dawn said sarcastically.

Cordelia got the hint and everyone started with another topic.

"Have a good time tonight Dawn….and where did you get that necklace?" Buffy said wide-eyed.

"Oh, Spike gave it to me for my birthday, isn't it gorgeous!" Dawn said touching the necklace delicately.

_Spike?__ Angel thought. Why would he care about Dawn or in fact…why is he even here? Angel looked over and saw Buffy, Spike and Dawn talking and laughing. Spike and Dawn looked like brother and sister as they were sitting there talking. __He loves her like a sister, Angel thought. And Buffy…he doesn't love her…does he? I mean no he couldn't, not really, I mean no, not in this lifetime. On the other hand…_

"Angel?" Cordelia said, "Angel!"

"Huh, what?  Oh sorry spaced out", Angel said jolting up.

"Yeah obviously", Cordelia said. "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing…"

TBC

A/N~ Connor thinking Dawn's just a child…sound familiar?? Next chapter…Will Dawn and Connor work things out, or is this it for them? Hope the next chapter doesn't take as long to get up as this one! Sorry about the delay again, to all my readers who have been reading this fic since day one. Please forgive me!!! :) And also review, review, review!!!!! 


	12. Forgiving

A/N~ I am so sorry it has taken such a long time to get this chapter up. But I've been having a real writers block on this story. I think that I'm going to wrap this story up in probably this chapter. So I hope you like it!

Chapter 12~ Forgiving

Dawn Summers lie back in her bed as she thought about what had happened that day. Her fight with Connor had been really bad. How could he ever forgive her for saying those things to him? On the one hand Dawn was completely correct in all her assumptions that Connor just didn't get it. But, on the other hand she had been a little harsh.

She sat up in her bed and got dressed. She grabbed her jacket and climbed out the window of her second story bedroom, using the roof to get to the ground. She'd grabbed some stakes before she left, just incase she ran into any badies. 

She walked a little bit to the hotel that Connor and everyone from L.A. was staying in. She walked up to Connor's room. She knocked lightly on the door. She heard a rustling from within the room before someone opened the door.

Connor stood there in front of Dawn. "What do you want?" He said.

"Can we talk?" Dawn said.

"Sure", Connor said stepping out of the door and into the hall where Dawn was.

"I'm sorry", Dawn began, "For the stuff I said tonight."

Connor remained silent.

Dawn cleared her throat. "It was wrong of me to say those things and I…"

"Dawn", Connor began, "I owe you an apology too. You're not a child. You're 16, and you deserve to be treated like you are."

"Thanks", Dawn said. "So do you wanna hug now or something?"

"I'm cool with that." They two embraced. Their faces were only inches apart when Connor leaned in and kissed her right on the lips.

After the kiss was over Dawn said, "Connor, I've uh decided to stay in Sunnydale for the rest of the summer."

"But, I thought…"

"I know, but I think Buffy needs me here you know?" Dawn said. "Sorta the family comes first thing."

"I gotcha", he said. "But I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too", she said hugging him.

"And you'll keep in touch?" He said.

"Of course", Dawn said. "I love you", she whispered.

Connor was shocked at what he'd heard.

"That's the first time I've ever said that to someone other than family", Dawn added on embarrassed.

"I love you too", Connor said.

"What?"

"I said I love you", he repeated.

Dawn smiled and gave him a spur of the moment kiss.

"Dawn?"

"Yeah?"

"Where'd you get that necklace?" 

The next day…

"Oh Dawnie!" Cordelia said hugging Dawn. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too Cordy", Dawn said.

"I'll have your stuff sent from L.A. right away", Cordelia said.

Gunn, Fred and Wesley all said their good-byes and hugged Dawn.

"Dawn. I'm gonna miss not having you around", Angel said.

"Thank you", Dawn whispered.

"For what?" Angel said.

"Everything. Taking me in, teaching me things, all of it."

"You're very welcome", he said pulling Dawn into a hug.

Dawn then came to Connor.

"I love you", He said.

"I love you too", said Dawn. The two kissed before saying good-bye. Who knows when they would meet again.

And that was it. Angel, Cordelia, Fred, Gunn, Wesley and Connor were on their way back to Los Angeles.

And everything turned out all right, thought Dawn.

THE END!

A/N~ WOW! Finally the end of this story!  I really hope you liked it. I'm probably going to do a sequel that takes place when Dawn is in college. I know the ending was a little short, but I had to end this story somehow. So, hope you liked it and please review! Constructive criticism, always welcome :) 


End file.
